Clean, But Dirty
by JhariNJanz
Summary: Harry gains a nasty injury and in hopes of evading the stares of his fellow Gryffindors, sneaks into the Prefect baths late one night. However, all hope is lost for a peaceful evening when he instead catches Draco in the middle of a heinous act.SLASH DMHP


_ Hey o-o!_

_My first fanfic, so be nice. :D Well..not my first. My friend(Janz) and I RP and whatnot and I have few little unfinished scraps on the side but..this is my first official upload. :)_

_It wasn't going to be, but I decided(Well Janz did n-n; ) what I have done is good for a whole chapter an-..you don't care, do you?_

_No. No you don't. XD_

_Just read the dang thing._

_I don't own any of J.K.'s characters, copyright, patents, all that hoohah. But I do own Draco's tight, sexy, little, pale, pink butt. Mmm, tastey. SMACK DAT._

_-Jhari_

_P.S., for all you(thank you to the N00B who commented on 'Slytherin Scores' for this one) "duffer gargoyles" out there, this is slash. XD_**  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Bad to Worse

Harry rolled back the sleeve of his robes for the fifth time in less than two minutes to stare at his arm. Slowly, but surely a long strip of his skin was beginning to crust over and turn a neon purple. He stroked the discolored patch with his index finger and grimaced; Peeves had gone too far with his pranks.

Suddenly Harry felt an elbow in his ribs and he crumbled to the side.

"OUCH!" he shouted but didn't bother to glare at Hermione because he instantly realized his mistake. Harry dreadingly looked to the front of the dungeon to meet Snape's loathsome gaze.

"Mr. Potter, Is there any reason that you should not only interrupt my class by your constant fidgeting with your pathetic excuse for a limb, but also disrupt my pupils delicate concentration with your grating voice? Minus one hundred points. Fifty for each offense. Ouch indeed, Mr. Potter"

Snape had let each and every word leave his lips slowly and dully, and Harry swore that the professor was trying extra hard to make sure Gryffindor came in last place this year.  
Thinking that Snape was through, Harry turned to Hermione to show his discontent with a glower; but Snape continued.

"Better get a move on miss Granger..." he said, his eyes lingering on Ron. "…if there's any hope for Gryffindor this year"

Snape then turned his back to them to locate a vial that contained a mixture for that day's demonstration.

Hermione sulked. There was no way she was going to able to answer a hundred points worth of questions by the end of the year. There were only two weeks left, and Snape would deliberately refrain from calling on her like he had always done in the past.

"Get a move on what?" asked Ron flatly, leaning forward so that he could see past Harry to look at Hermione.

Harry waited until Snape had stormed out of the room in frustration of not locating his vile before he questioned Hermione.

"What did you do that for?" he asked bitterly, still feeling the sting from Hermione's elbow.

Hermione ignored Ron's question. She looked back at Harry sternly. "Because you weren't paying attention! He was staring at you, you know", she finished with a haughty tone. "Honestly. What's so fascinating about your arm?"

Harry looked away for a moment. Hermione had actually done him a favor. He didn't know that Snape had been staring before his outburst. He slid a hand under the sleeve of his robes to rub at his arm again. It felt a lot harder than it had just a few minutes ago; and bumpier.

"Peeves", he said resentfully.

"Peeves?" Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Was he throwing water balloons at you too?" piped in Ron gleefully. "He got Neville right square in the bum!"

Harry smirked as Ron laughed at Neville's misfortune. It would have been funnier if Peeves hadn't of nailed him too.

"I thought it was water too, but it's wasn't…" he said and pulled back the sleeve of his robes to show Ron the patch of skin.

"You'd better go to the nurse", said Hermione and she grabbed Harry's arm to get a closer look.

"Like Snape is going to let me leav-HEY!"

Several balls of parchment had just sailed over Harry, Ron, and Hermione's heads, and when they turned to see who was throwing things, Ron and Harry got hit right smack in the face with the second round. The deep-throated chuckles of Crabbe and Goyle revealed the culprit; Malfoy was sitting between the two Slytherins with a grin so wide that his eyes had been reduced to slits.

Harry and Ron started to jump from their seats, but Hermione would have none of it. Like a mother fed up with an unruly child, she ordered the two boys to sit so ferociously that both of them dropped back into their chairs faster than they had sprang out of them. Even Draco looked slightly taken aback.

As Snape re-entered with the mixture he had been looking for, Hermione hissed angrily at Harry and Ron quickly.

"I think that's enough points for today!"

With a huff, she faced the front of the classroom.

Harry and Ron blinked at one another.

"That time of the month, Granger?" jeered Draco, sending half the room into a fit of snickers. Ron shamefully joined in, masking a laugh with a forced cough. Harry pursed his lips at the freckled boy.

"Quiet", warned Snape to the class. He was fighting back a smirk that was tugging at one corner of his lips. He had heard Malfoy's comment and was obviously amused by it.

Hermione at that point looked murderous.

-----------------------------------------------------

As the day went on, Harry's arm only got worse. The outbreak had spread down his arm and onto to his hand. By dinner, the discolored patch of skin had become a discolored patch of puss-filled bubbles.

"That's really gross, Harry" Hermione put down her fork. Just the sight of Harry's hand had made her loose her appetite. "Why haven't you gone to the nurse yet?"

"I _have_" said Harry irritablyWith a deep sigh the bespectacled boy put down his fork as well. Even at dinner he couldn't get any peace. He had been heckled all day in every single one of his classes about his arm.

"I wish everyone would lay off. Like they've never seen a skin outbreak before. How many people spill potion on themselves everyday? I get a little rash and everyone acts like my arm's falling off"

"It's hardly little, Harry. And It might," said Hermione, her face twisting into a mixed expression of disgust and concern. Unable to bare the sight any longer, she looked away from Harry and reached for a mint to end her meal.

Ron had neglected to comment up until now, because he had been trying to swallow a thick and sticky pastry. "Well what'd Pomfrey do to it?" blinked Ron. It didn't look like the nurse had done much, if anything at all.

Harry groaned in defeat. His friends weren't showing any signs of letting up. "She gave me some kind of soap to use on it when I take my bath tonight, alright? She couldn't do much but it did look worse than this earlier", he said then picked up his fork again. "Can we shut up about it now?" Harry looked miserably down at his plate. He knew this wouldn't be the end of it. People were going to gawk when he bathed.

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something else, but neglected to do so when she saw the look on Harry's face. Ron shrugged and much to Harry's delight, changed the subject to quidditch.

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry took a seat in the Gryffindor common room after dinner instead of heading for the showers. He wanted to wait until everyone had finished bathing before he went to avoid being bothered. Harry had also decided to use this opportunity to take a dip in the Prefect's lavish bathtub. He felt that he deserved it, after how bad his day had gone. He couldn't wait to wash in the scented bath water. Grinning to himself, Harry pulled out some of his books and some parchment to get his homework done while he passed the time.

After what seemed like forever, the common room eventually cleared and Harry was all too eager to put down Snape's bothersome and lengthy assignments. He said goodnight to Ron and Hermione then headed for the portrait of the fat lady. Dunking his hands into the pockets of his robes to be sure he had his medicated soap, Harry slipped through the portrait and quickly jogged down several corridors until he reached the Prefect bathrooms. Once there, he looked over his shoulder nervously to be sure Filch or Mrs. Norris hadn't been trailing him. Harry wasn't used to roaming the halls without his invisibility cloak, so he was quite paranoid without it. He had no one to blame but himself though; Harry wished he had of remembered to get it before everyone had gone to bed. He didn't want to chance waking anyone by going to fetch it from his trunk so late at night.

Still Huffing and puffing slightly from his jog, Harry turned the golden knob to the boy's Prefect baths, but nearly smashed his face into the door when it didn't open. It was locked. Harry fought with it for a few moments until he suddenly remembered that he needed a password to get in.

Harry still remembered the password from two years ago that Cedric Diggory had given him to figure out the clue for the Triwizard Tournament's second task, but he was skeptical that the password was still the same. Harry looked over his shoulder again; this was taking too much time, and it was beginning to be more trouble than it was worth. He stubbornly jiggled the knob one last time then said 'pine fresh' half-heartedly. Then, to his astonishment, his stomach lurched gleefully when the door unlocked itself and creaked open.

Smiling, Harry stepped in and shut the door behind him. For the first time that day he had a bit of luck and something was going his way. He didn't realize just how short-lived his luck was, however until he spun around and saw that two other people were already occupying the tub.

Harry gaped. Not because other people besides himself wanted a bath so late, and not even because one of the occupants was Draco Malfoy. Harry could feel his eyes bulging from their sockets as he stood frozen in shock, wide eyed.

The sight of two other people in the bath wouldn't have been so stunning if they weren't hugging their two naked bodies together in an intimate embrace. What's more, Draco's buddy was another guy.

"Huh…" said Harry hoarsely. He studied the pair while the awkward silence between them lingered. It was apparent that the pair had been kissing, or they were about to. Malfoy was holding the head of the other boy in his hands, and his head was being caressed likewise.

Draco and the other boy looked just as surprised as Harry, for they had an identical wide-eyed expression; hanging mouths and all. After a whole agonizing minute of staring, Draco was the first to break his frozen posture.

"How the hell did you get in here?!", demanded Malfoy after he jerked away from his partner and glared coldly at Harry. His lips raised into a sneer as he pondered the possibility that Hermione had probably blabbered the password to Harry.

It took Harry several more seconds to get a hold of himself. He didn't respond to Draco, but continued to stare. Just what was going on here?

* * *

_Chapter one, FIN. :D Yaaay, weak cliffhanger. XD _

* * *


End file.
